


In the Pines

by GarciaVivar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。罗马诺个人秀（？）
Relationships: South Italy & Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In the Pines

In the Pines  
Pairing: Lovino Vargas/ Chiara Vargas; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/ Lovino Vargas  
Rating: PG-13

（1）  
我现在躺在马德里市区的一家医院里，被消毒水味呛得半死，而且无聊的要命。我倒是不介意跟那位蓝眼睛的小护士聊聊天，可惜她好像很忙，不停进来又出去，推着一堆脏得不行的药水瓶子。  
于是我只好靠在枕头上，翻翻床头柜上的杂志什么的，祈祷着安东尼奥那个混蛋快点下班来看我，免得我一个人在这里憋死。那些可敬的希波克拉底们告诉我说我还得再过上几个月才能下得了床——从二层楼摔下来可不是什么好事，相信我。  
这应该算是对前一阵我的贝克特式生活的总结。我在那样的生活里消磨了一段日子，然后带着一身碎骨头进了医院，躺在这儿像临终前的老家伙一样审视那些时间。安东尼奥气坏了，我想，等我能活蹦乱跳的时候该跟他道个歉。不是现在，我不想叫他因为同情才原谅我……而我现在也不太想道歉。  
过去那几个月中发生的一切从任何角度来讲都是一幕毫无意义的戏剧。如果我是观众，我是大不会买票去看这样的演出的。可惜我并非观众，而根本是这部糟糕的戏剧的主角，这就将我摆在一个相当尴尬的位置。事实上，当我还在那里的时候，我尚不清楚那究竟是怎样的效果，倒也还曾颇为享受过——现在看来，我只是恰巧打碎了一块玻璃，然后被七色的反光迷住了。

（2）  
让我想想，这事不妨从半年之前说起。那时候我刚过完一个寒假，正收拾东西准备到学校里去过另一个忙得要命却无聊到死的学期。  
“要我说，我一点也不想去那个地方。”我记得我这么跟安东尼奥说。  
“我上学的时候也这么想。”安东尼奥这样回答我。  
“你的午饭做完了没有？”我把该死的移动电源塞进行李箱的底部。我真想叫他别用这样装腔作势的语气跟我说话。其实我那个时候一点也不饿，但是又实在是不太高兴。我猜我一个人呆着会好一点。  
“要知道，多和你的同学打打交道对你没坏处……”安东尼奥挥了挥手中的铲子，仍然试图说服我。  
“你的午饭做好了没有？”我又问了一遍。有时候安东尼奥真的让我烦得不行，因为他根本不懂得揣摩别人的情绪。但是这也不能算是个缺点，跟他这种人相处挺容易，你不用总是猜他在想什么。比我那帮俨然圣特雷萨修女的信徒般的大学同学好太多了。  
他无奈地盯着我叹了口气，然后转身出去。厨房里传出熟悉的声响，我更加不想离开了。

安东尼奥比我大了十二岁，总是把我当个啥都不懂的小男孩看。也难怪，我刚认识他的时候只有九岁不到，名副其实讨人厌的小鬼。我现在真的比那时候聪明多了。  
可惜安东尼奥比他年轻的时候差远了。某种令他具有特殊魅力的东西从他的头脑里消失，把他从冒险家变成了经验的奴隶。我倒也不能怪他，毕竟可怜的中年人大体都处于这样的状况。  
那时候的安东尼奥可不是这个样子。他每个周末都跑来孤儿院做义工，但他总是只陪着我一个人玩，给我念书。他那会儿在念大学，就像我现在一样，总是觉得自己是座无人理解的孤岛。于是他干脆聪明地跑到一堆被世界抛弃的小家伙中间，来跟我们沟通心灵。可惜他太忧郁，又充满了图书馆的气味儿，小一点的孩子们都不太乐意搭理他。  
我倒是挺喜欢他的，当然我那个时候不太乐意承认。他听说我不是本地人，就总是拿一些讲西班牙历史的书给我看。我跟他说过更想看《三个火枪手》这类的东西，他就承诺下次给我带。可是他下周拿来的还是华盛顿·欧文的书。不过有书看总是不错。  
我十一岁的那年，他忽然跟院长说要把我领走。院长心情很好，毕竟这么大年纪的孩子很少有人乐意收养，更何况我那时候真的挺麻烦。我离开的时候那个老吝啬鬼居然还送了我一个牛皮纸包的练习本，扉页签着他的名字，后来被我扯下去了。而正是那年，我第一次在家过了圣诞节——我，安东尼奥和傻兮兮的圣诞槽，还有他热闹的西班牙吉他。  
那些事真的让人印象深刻，那些壁炉里的火一样的老日子。我不想说那些肉麻的话，但是确实是安东尼奥让我开始“存在”了。为这个，我该花一辈子来感谢他。

后来我还是把屁股挪去了大学。在开学典礼上好好睡了一觉。我搞不明白没有新生的开学季弄这些东西的意义是什么，搞得好像学校很乐意见到我们，我们也乐意见到他们一样。谁都知道这是假的。我的舍友一见到我就开始满怀热情地跟我推荐他的社团，我礼貌地跟他说我不是特别感兴趣。可是他就像没听见我的话一样坚持着，并且信誓旦旦地保证参加他们社团是“通向成功的捷径”。最后我同意了。没有人能忍心拒绝他这种人。  
而接下来的事，要我说，叫我完全想象不到。  
先从我那个舍友开始说吧，他是个美国人，他的每个动作和每句话都在传达这样的信息。除了头脑发热的时候什么事都能办出来这一点之外，他还算个靠谱的家伙。有时候我觉得他挺像安东尼奥，你不用猜他的心思。但是他大概更乐观，或者大脑结构更简单。我觉得没人乐意离他太近，但是他总是觉得自己跟每个人都关系不能再铁了。  
指导教授是个法国人，社长的法语教授。我觉得可笑，这个学校里有那么多西班牙疯子，他偏偏要找个自由至上的法国疯子！不过这也不错，比起某些挂名的指导，这位教授倒是颇为尽职地每次来参加活动。并且比起教员，他更像是学长：能给我们提供意见，又不显得难以接近：他坚持让我们叫他“弗朗西斯”，而不是“波诺伏瓦教授”。  
社团里还有两个人。一个是社长的表哥，带着一种与他弟弟完全相反的笑容安静地坐在一边。一个叫艾米丽的姑娘，社长的妹妹。热情程度丝毫不比她哥哥差，但是不知怎么比她哥哥受欢迎得多——其实我也更喜欢她。我怀疑他们一家来自加利福尼亚，因为她那么可爱……那么可爱，我一度以为她是世界上最可爱的姑娘。  
现在你该明白了，社团就是个以我的舍友为中心的小团体。我们本来就相熟，再加上他们家全都是说话拐个弯都头疼的性格，就完全用不着装模作样了。在弗朗西斯的带领下，社团活动变成了年轻人的聚会。  
“人人生而平等，造物者赋予他们若干不可剥夺的权利，其中包括生命权、自由权和追求幸福的权利。”社长举着啤酒瓶宣布，高高昂起头，骄傲得好像他是“五人小组”的成员。  
艾米丽在洒在桌上的一滩黄汤中摁灭了她的烟头，像阿尔弗雷德一般举着酒瓶：“女人生来就是自由人，和男人有平等的权利。”她懒散而庄重地强调着，“‘男人创造于人间的尽头，女人创造于天堂的伊始’，是这样吗，弗朗西斯？”  
艾米丽说这句话的时候我简直移不开视线。她的皮肤像是涂抹了橄榄油，胸部裸露的肌肤在橘色的灯光下变成了迷人的金黄色。而她的眼睛要了我的命，我透过她的眼眶看见了她蓝色的灵魂……闪闪发亮。但是当她润泽的双唇念出那个法国人的名字时，我的胃忽然难受地搅动起来。  
弗朗西斯带着一种巴黎式的微笑点头，并且颇有涵养地鼓着掌——他很会讨好姑娘们，并且一直想跟艾米丽套近乎。于是我不甘示弱地跟着鼓起掌来。可是直到最后也只有我们两个在鼓掌，社长在桌子上睡着了。他的表哥缩在一边，瞪着迷茫的眼睛瞅着我们。  
我想说点什么，但是觉得我不可能比艾米丽说得更好了。她的话理应被当作这次活动的总结。  
弗朗西斯显然也这么想。  
“孩子……孩子们。该去休息了。罗维诺，你负责把阿尔弗雷德和马修带回去，艾米丽……”  
他一边说着，一边对我的美国姑娘暗送秋波。我实在是不敢相信他。  
“我可用不着你照顾。”刚刚已经陷入了恍惚的艾米丽忽然跳起来，一巴掌拍在跟耶稣倾心交谈的阿尔弗雷德后脑勺上，“该撤了，小男孩。不起来就把你扔在这里，反正我们没人有心思管你。”  
“哦，温柔，温柔点，丫头。”社长揉着脑袋坐起身来，只是眨了眨眼睛就恢复了精神。他站起身来，大声宣布着社团活动结束，就好像他不是最后一个知道这件事的人一样。  
或许他真的不是最后一个，因为直到他的声音落下去，他的表哥马修才摇摇晃晃地站起来。“结束了吗？”他的声音很轻，“我要回宿舍去睡觉了。”  
弗朗西斯和我几乎是震惊地看着这神奇的一家人，他们从酒精里恢复的速度不可思议的快。我心里忽然有一种感觉，我永远也不可能真正成为他们之中的一员，喝再多酒也没有用。他们的生活是金色厅堂里的舞会，唯一的入场券是他们身体里的血液。  
美国人啊！

用极简的概括手法来说，我就是和这样一群人度过了一个令我无比快乐的学期，带着吸烟与酗酒的陋习拉着行李回安东尼奥那里过暑假。阿尔弗雷德曾叫我同他们一起到西海岸去玩几天，还说弗朗西斯已经接受了邀请。我心动地考虑过这个提议，但是又实在思念安东尼奥的老房子，于是只好对他说抱歉。阿尔弗雷德拍着我的肩膀说没关系，又对我描述了一番我会错过的卡斯特罗区、教会区和田德隆区有趣又有点耸人听闻的景象，最后大肆抒发一番对于我不能亲自一探究竟的惋惜之情。  
我差一点就又对他说了好。这个多情、狡猾的美国人。  
最后，我还是回到了安东尼奥的房子。那个马德里的小单元房，永远说不上亮堂的客厅，永远带着干燥的木头味道。我的家。

（3）  
“安东尼奥。”我从树上跳下来，把我刚看完的那本《阿尔罕伯拉》拍在这个忧郁的老家伙头上，权当跟他打了个招呼。  
“哟，罗维！”他看到我的时候倒是挺高兴，眼神也不那么沉重了，“书看得怎么样？”  
“看完了，混蛋。”我皱着眉头，“我上次就跟你说过我对这些不感兴趣，但愿你这次拿了点好东西。”  
“这些书可都是好东西。”安东尼奥眨眨眼睛，冲我笑着，把他新带来的书递给我——还算不错，好像跟西班牙内战有点关系。用书本把西班牙介绍给我是安东尼奥最大的爱好，我觉得我现在比一半西班牙人都清楚他们自己的历史了。但是我可没有厌烦的意思，从某些方面说，我相当同意安东尼奥的意见。这些书都是好东西。  
“我还得问问你，罗维。”他沉默了一会儿，忽然过来扶着我的肩膀，“再过两个月我就要毕业了，你知道吧？”  
我点点头，不明白他想说什么——他不会再过来了吗？哦不，这可不好，我肯定会想……想念他那些书的。  
“那你乐意来跟我一起住吗？”他说。  
哦，得啦，你快点走吧。我该猜到他不会永远都在周末过来看我……我们的。所以我也从来没期待过一直都能看见他。我想，我将来肯定是要给自己写一本书的。我会勉强把前几页都留给安东尼奥。就这么说定了，临别赠礼！  
……等等，他说什么？  
“罗维……你不乐意吗？”他按在我肩膀上的手加了些力气，橄榄色的眼睛悲伤地看着我。  
“我没什么意见，混蛋！”于是我认输了，拔高了嗓子冲他嚷着，“要不你指望我跟你说什么呢？”  
他立刻笑起来了，就好像他才是个要被从孤儿院领走的家伙似的。  
“我真高兴你乐意，罗维！”他夸张地拍着手，“我现在就去跟你们院长说说！”  
唉，安东尼奥这个，这个西班牙人！

我靠着树干念着安东尼奥给我带来的那本书。我念书的速度比这里三分之二的孩子都要快，但是这回我甚至都不确定我到底看进去了几句话——最后我把书放下之前，我甚至都不知道主人公的名字是什么。所以我干脆把眼睛闭上，靠着树根吹风。我都不记得我是什么时候来这里的了，或许我就生在这里也没准。我可能有个兄弟之类的，但是我想不起来了，也没人跟我说过。这里的那帮人都不太喜欢我，一点也不奇怪。安东尼奥才奇怪，他是头一个对我还挺好的人。孤儿院的女孩子们人都不错，但是她们总是那样看着你，就像你是个可怜的东西。实际上她们也就那么回事。男孩子们全都是混账。这棵树还不错，如果夏天上面不长虫子的话。冬天永远糟糕透顶，不是被冻醒就是冻的根本睡不着觉。  
我会想念这里吗？我永远也不会知道了。  
我可能是睡着了，醒来的时候正瞧见安东尼奥坐在我旁边，托着腮帮子发愣。  
“混蛋，那老家伙同意了吗？”我用脚尖踢了踢他的大腿。  
他像是被吓了一跳，无辜地睁大了他的眼睛。我瞪着他，他这才扯扯嘴角，很轻地跟我说：“啊，是啊，院长可同意啦。”  
我鄙夷地用鼻子吹气，扭过头去，又合上了眼皮：“我知道他会很同意。这些道貌岸然的家伙。”  
我感觉到安东尼奥深深地叹了口气，把手伸过来摸我的头发。他好像忽然变得充满了焦虑和伤感，就像小说里那些恐惧着婚姻的大男孩一样。于是我问他，是不是院长非得叫他娶他的女儿什么的才能把我带回去。  
安东尼奥憋着笑，弄出了些令人不悦的动静。但是起码他再开口的时候听起来好多了。  
“你一定是看书看多了才有这么有趣的想象力。”他说，“没这样的事。你可别担心。”  
“我没有担心，是你在担心。”我指出来，“你在烦什么呢？……我吗？”  
“千万别这么想！”安东尼奥叫起来，我闭着眼睛也能想象出他挥着胳膊的样子，“我永远也不会烦你的，小家伙。我真想现在就带你回去。”  
我发现我自己在笑，好像这是什么值得开心的事一样。我相当确信他有什么事情瞒着我，但是我忽然不想问了。他觉得不告诉我挺好的，那就挺好吧。

我从床上坐起来，相当确信自己是做了个有关小时候的梦。我不知道这意味着什么。艾米丽曾告诉我，梦是可以被用来占卜的东西。她说这话的时候刻意压低了嗓子，挑着眉毛，可是没有一点做作的样子。那个时候我们坐在社团的小活动室里，就我们两个。社团活动还没开始。她说完，手臂交叠着放在胸前，把手中的烟搁到嘴边上，闭起眼睛来。我真想欠身去吻她的脸颊，但我是个该死的胆小鬼。  
我懊丧地回忆着，点了一支烟夹在手指尖上，从床上跳下去。现在是上午，或许是中午。安东尼奥再一次地不在家。我回忆了一下，从我回到这里来少说也过了一个星期，而安东尼奥在家的日子实在少得可怜。我真搞不明白他怎么会有那么多事要忙。我不禁又想起了我梦里的那个安东尼奥，那个忧郁的安达卢西亚大学生。我一向觉得他是个绝佳的情人，所以不明白为什么他甚至都没有过一段固定关系。在我的印象中。不过那不是我需要担心的问题，现在我饿了，得给自己弄点东西吃。安东尼奥那混蛋，他甚至都没有给我留点能吃的。  
就在我把烟头放在嘴边，想着艾米丽的样子闭着眼睛呼吸的时候，门忽然打开了。安东尼奥走进来，一手夹着公文包，还提着一些散发着汉堡味道的纸袋子。  
“嘿，罗维……”他用累得不行的声音跟我打了个招呼，接着扬起眉毛瞅了我两眼，“嘿！罗维，你在抽烟吗？”  
我看了看指尖的小东西，如果不是安东尼奥提起我都忘了它的存在。饥饿和艾米丽轮番侵蚀着我的大脑。“是啊，”我说，耸了耸肩膀，“把我的汉堡给我吧。”  
“等等，罗维诺。”安东尼奥忽然按住我的肩膀，“把它熄掉。你不能抽烟。”  
我满心的不耐烦，饿得头晕脑胀，而他居然要为了一个烟头阻碍我拿到汉堡。该死。“好吧，随你的便，如果你不喜欢的话我不会在你面前抽。”我按掉那支烟，伸手企图把汉堡拿过来。我真的是饿极了。  
可是安东尼奥皱着眉头，仍然把手按在我的肩膀上：“不，罗维诺，你不懂我的意思。你不能碰烟。不管我在不在这里。”  
我被他烦得半死。“安东尼奥，我已经是个成年大学生了。只是烟而已，别大惊小怪。我现在饿得不行，麻烦你把汉堡递给我。”  
“不行。”他忽然沉下脸，“你必须发誓再也不碰这东西。”  
我把他的手从肩膀上甩开，忍不住骂了句脏话：“够了。如果你的父亲什么的死于吸烟引起的肺癌，我真是抱歉。但是，安东尼奥，我没傻到那种地步。我的年龄已经够大了，你知道吗？别再拿我当孩子。我是不会戒掉这个的。”  
“戒掉？”他眯起眼睛，“你是说你有烟瘾了？”  
“随你怎么说！”我不想嚷嚷，但是安东尼奥实在是太烦人了，“我顶多一天来两根，满意了吗？我……”  
我的话没能说完。安东尼奥忽然揪住我的领子把我撞在墙上。  
“操你的！”我的后脑勺磕得挺疼，完全搞不清楚他到底吃错了什么药。汉堡要凉了。我很生气。安东尼奥看上去更生气。都是因为一个他妈的烟头，难以置信。  
“你不许抽烟。”他一字一顿地跟我说， 直盯着我的眼睛，瞳孔里翻腾着危险的波纹。我从来没见过他这个样子，老实说心里有点害怕。但是我成年了，而我只是想学着艾米丽的样子做点什么。  
于是我用力推开安东尼奥，一心只想跑到外面去离他远点。我没忘记带上一袋汉堡，但是身上一分钱都没有。我把门摔上的时候听到安东尼奥在那边吼着什么，他的嗓音有点发颤。我挺于心不忍，但是完全不想和这个神经质的人呆在一起。我的烟盒还在我的口袋里，大概有四五支烟，打火机却落在床头了。我有充分的理由相信安东尼奥会把它从窗户扔出去。  
我真希望艾米丽在这里，我可以把这些都跟她说，而她会笑起来，告诉我别在乎这些自以为是的家伙。  
唉，安东尼奥，安东尼奥！这个自以为是的家伙！

我不太确定我走了几条街，或者是不是上了公交车。我发现自己出现在一个街心公园里，隐约还知道回家去的路线。周围是平坦的草地，在夏天的折磨下呈现出凄惨的浅褐色。灰色的楼房在这个明亮而安静的下午发酵，西班牙的午睡时间安静得过分。我挺后悔，我人生中第一次离家出走居然是如此狼狈。没有钱，晚上找不到地方休息。没有换洗的衣服。没拿钥匙。穿着拖鞋，没有袜子。头发乱得像鸟窝，打火机也不在身边。我拎着冷掉的汉堡站在公园里，像洛佩·德·维加笔下的小丑。  
无目的地往前走着，我在心里盘算起要不要拣点破报纸当晚上的铺盖。但是我总觉得那会挺恶心，于是放弃了这个想法，转而大口咬起了汉堡。  
我路过一棵树的时候以为自己饿得眼花了。于是我停下脚步，抬起头来仔细地看了看。  
坐在树枝上的女孩给了我一个去见鬼的眼神，然后继续喝她的啤酒。  
我的天。  
我站在树底下，看了她一会儿，相当确定她是个充满吸引力的姑娘。她瘦得厉害，把身子蜷起来，靠着树干，膝盖上摊着一本书。她的裙子是水蓝色，被洗得发白，但是总算是干净。树枝上系着个布袋子，深棕色，看上去就像是死亡的碎片，被风吹动时有玻璃的敲击声。我猜她的酒装在那里。不是疯子就是艺术家，我想，总之是个了不起的女孩。  
我盯着她，而她似乎一直没有注意到我的存在。该死，我得说点什么。这个姑娘。我得认识她。  
“喂！”我冲她喊。她把目光从书上抬起来，不太耐烦地看着我。我咽了咽唾沫。“嘿。”我说，觉得自己实在是蠢透了，“我……我可没怎么见过……在树上的女孩。”  
她挑了挑眉毛，打量着我：“我也没怎么见过穿着拖鞋离家出走的大学生，我猜。”  
我挺高兴她肯跟我说点什么，但是她的话让我脸上发烫。女巫！我心里愤愤不平地想着。这些漂亮的姑娘全都是女巫，聪明得过分。  
“我猜你想追我？”一次社团活动之后，阿尔弗雷德他们已经离开了。就剩下艾米丽和我。她胳膊肘撑在桌上，单手托着下巴，用她水晶一般的蓝眼睛看着我。她的眼神因为酒精而迷茫，显出浅灰色来，和她那头美丽的金发不能再般配了。我忽然觉得自己是萨尔·帕拉迪斯，刚推开迪安公寓的门。玛丽卢就坐在我面前。  
我轻轻点了点头。只有借着酒精我才敢这样坦白。  
她的嘴角勾起来，脸上展现出一个甜蜜的笑容。她的头俏皮地歪过去，脸颊蹭着自己的手心。“哦，罗维诺。我也挺喜欢你——”我还没来得及高兴，“但是，很抱歉，我觉得我们还是当朋友好一点。好吗？”  
唉，姑娘们！我深深叹了口气，她们总是那么了解你，可是又偏偏不乐意吻你。  
我抬起头，发现树枝上的姑娘又在看她的书了。我不得不再一次冲她喊话，叫她注意到我。这次她好像更不耐烦了，威胁着我再啰嗦就用空酒瓶子砸我的脑袋。  
“对不起，对不起！”我只能这么说，“但是，你知道……我从家里跑出来的时候有点忙，啥都没有……你能帮帮我不？”  
她看看我：“要钱的话你该到街上去，而不是站在我这里。我只有酒。”  
“那就给我一瓶酒吧，呃……你的名字？”她肯定猜到了我的意图。我只是想在这里多呆上一会儿。毕竟女孩子们那么聪明，而我不过是个心地光明圣洁的骗子。  
奇怪的是，真的有一瓶酒扔下来了。我慌忙接住。她看着我的样子，嘲弄地发出嗤笑声：“你该谢谢我。”她停了一下，“恰拉。”  
我愣了一小会儿才反应过来恰拉是她的名字。  
“喔，真是谢谢啦……”我说着，索性坐在了树底下，“我叫罗维诺。罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”  
“我不太关心你叫什么，不过很高兴认识你，罗维诺……什么的。”她说。我大笑起来——虽然没什么可笑的——然后狠狠灌了一口啤酒。  
“我也很高兴认识你，恰拉。”

我出门的时候不过是下午，几瓶酒的功夫，太阳却已经落山了。我和恰拉一动不动，甚至没说过几句话。事实上，我一直盯着白昼与黑夜接吻的地方，烦恼着我自己的事情。我绝不会回到安东尼奥那里去。他大概会着急，那敢情好，叫他来找我吧。我没做错事，可不会先对他认输。  
但是，问题在于，我要到什么地方去睡觉呢？  
孤儿院的夏天简直该死。十多个男孩子挤在一间房子里，每个人都带着令人不快的体味，而他们却对此毫无自觉。傍晚的时候我常会跑到树底下去。那里总是有不少蚊子，但是如果你能找到些薄荷叶子，然后在胳膊和腿上搓几下，也就不是什么大问题了。  
我会一直呆在那里，看着太阳一点一点降下去，云彩从红色褪为紫色，感受着空气里温度逐渐下降。然后我闭上眼睛，靠在树干上，等着巡夜的修女把我揪回毒气室。  
我现在再也不用担心那些气味了，但是我无家可归。  
“你要在这里睡上一晚上吗？”我的左后方忽然响起姑娘的声音。我惊讶地回过头，发现恰拉已经从树枝上下来了，正站在我的面前。  
“……嘿！”我眨眨眼，“我还以为你不会从树上下来……什么的。”  
恰拉翻了个白眼，意思大概是“你蠢透了”。“我当然会！”她说，“我又不是苹果！倒是你，你是蘑菇吗？打算在这里睡觉？”  
我傻乎乎地笑起来，觉得那个苹果和蘑菇的比喻十分生动。可能我真的是蘑菇呢？我想，毕竟我从小时候开始就喜欢在树底下呆着。  
恰拉冲我皱着眉头，觉得我疯了：“如果你想睡在这儿，我没意见。虽然我刚刚是想问你要不要去我那个破房子。”  
我的脸僵住了。她说什么？她的房子？哦……天啊。天啊。我想，是的，这样的日子总会来到，美丽的姑娘邀请你……哎！她的房子？她是认真的吗？我们才认识了不到一个下午，而且连话都没说几句！  
“嗯……”我试探着回答，并不想伤了她的感情，“我……或许你那里有多余的床？”  
“当然，有整整一间空屋子。我的父母全都离家出走了。”恰拉的眉头皱的更紧，“见鬼，你到底在想什么啊？”  
于是，我就这么跟着恰拉离开了我们的树。不管怎么说，睡觉的地方解决了，托这个善良的姑娘的福。愿玛利亚保佑她。

“你的房间。”恰拉指指一扇老木门。我瞪大眼睛瞅着，不知道该说点什么。我想过，恰拉大概不是个有钱人家的姑娘，但是这样老得近乎戏剧化的房子我还是头一回见。怕是孤儿院都比这里好些，我想，但是立刻告诫自己切不可把这样的想法表现出来。  
我大概是失败了。  
“我知道，我知道！这地方你肯定住不惯。”恰拉叹了口气，把眼睛垂下去，“但是我还是要告诉你。旁边这是我的房间，有事找我记得敲门。厕所在外面，你来的时候看到了……”  
“那是你画的？”我的目光忽然被房子里的一幅油画吸引，甚至没顾得上听她讲完。那幅油画太古怪了。线条像是在模仿毕加索的作品，大量的几何图案简单堆积，加以堪称怪诞诡异的配色。中间是绿色，用堆砌的绿色色块表达树的形状。背景是鲜艳的粉红色。在树间，大片的黑色晕染成团状，树下铺满了凝固的血液一般的红褐色。画面像是被灰色的塑料袋罩住，但我试图伸手触碰的时候，却是只碰到了画面。  
“……我正要和你说。”恰拉又叹了口气，更沉重。像是一位上了年纪的老妇。我茫然地看着她，那个树上的苹果姑娘在进入这栋房子的瞬间消失了，像是这里的空气压断了她的翅膀。她的灵魂破碎了，悲伤又疲劳。  
我大概明白了，她躲在树上的原因。  
“那是爱丽丝画的。”她接着说，“我的妹妹。她的房间在那里。”  
我惊讶地望向狭窄的走廊尽头。那扇铺满了奇异色彩的门。我原以为那里会是个杂货间。  
“那么，她是出去了？还是……”我问。  
“不。”恰拉看着那扇门，“她就在屋子里，在那里画画。”  
我的脊髓后面忽然升起凉意。那扇门变得好像地狱的入口。当我和恰拉都沉默下来的时候，我所能听到的只有重叠的呼吸声，她的，我的。而现在，我似乎又听到了另一层声音，另一个人的呼吸，以及笔刷划过纸面，然后轻轻搅着笔筒中浑浊的水。  
“真……对不起……”我愣了很久才找回我的声音，“对不起，我没注意到……”  
“没事。”恰拉忽然皱起眉头，有点烦躁，“爱丽丝根本不知道你说什么。她甚至不知道我回来了，或者你在这里借宿之类的。她什么都不知道。  
“爱丽丝什么都听不见。”  
当我和衣躺在那糟糕的床单上的时候，脑中唯一的事情就是或许明天我更乐意在树底下睡觉。可怜的恰拉，可怜的，我素未谋面的爱丽丝。

我不知道我在床上躺了多久。从打碎了半扇又用脏胶带黏合起来的窗户里漏进月光来，惨白得近乎可怖。我感觉千万个幽灵藏匿在关不严的抽屉里，歪斜着的衣柜后面，吱呀作响的床下，这个房间所有的影子里。窗外有人在大声吆喝，年轻的女孩儿癫狂的笑声。我不知道他们在说什么。偶尔有老狗吠起来，一两声，倦怠而麻木地在黑夜里打着旋。  
于是我忽然以为自己躺在松树林里，被深夜刺骨的风卷起来，摔在地上，浑身都从腐烂的枝叶中碾过去，皮肤和血肉被削下去，只剩下骨架凄惨地摇晃着，却还是从骨髓里生出寒冷的胀痛。我睁开眼睛，茫然地盯着那团我不敢触碰的被子。我不知道那里会不会有斑驳的血迹，甚至包裹着残肢或者死婴青色的遗骸。我在深夜里与它静默地对峙着，蜷缩成子宫里的形态，身体不由自主地颤抖。  
在整个夜晚，我的身体都处于第一阶段的睡眠状态，我的灵魂则因为寒冷与怯懦无法入眠。我无声地嚎哭，然后冷静地嘲笑自己的无能，继而沮丧挫败地颤抖着嘴唇，重复着我仅能记诵的圣经片段。  
神说，要有光。就有了光。  
我在无人可见的地方对自己微笑，纯粹因为毫无理由的快乐。和痛苦。没有神，所以也没有光。我发现了这样可怕的事情，我真是伟大。我是全世界最伟大的人，拥有黄金铸造的城堡，整夜闪烁着彩色的灯光，香槟喷水池。所有人、天使、恶魔和怪物都在我的城堡里跳舞，尖叫，接吻，屠杀。  
而我戴着王冠，躲在城堡地下最阴暗潮湿的角落里哭泣和打颤。

我的头砸在地上。  
“喂你这……”我揉揉后脑勺，瞪了一眼把我从床上踹下来的人。当看清楚她是好心收留我的姑娘后，我把嘴边的话咽了回去。  
“你可真难叫醒。”她挑挑眉毛，“我要出去了。我猜如果我不带着你，你肯定得在我们这儿迷路。”  
我坐在桌子边上啃着干面包当早饭的时候，恰拉麻利地在厨房里转来转去。她正试图用一些乱七八糟的东西给她的妹妹弄点早饭。我挺好奇爱丽丝会不会出来，因为我着实想瞧瞧那幅画的作者是个怎样的小家伙。顺便一说，我再也不会睡在沾满可疑液体的床单上了。  
直到恰拉拎起她的酒瓶子叫我跟她走的时候，爱丽丝也还是不见踪影。我甚至没听到那孩子起床的动静。

七月的马德里太阳好极了。周围白色的石头台阶在近乎于透明的阳光之中显现出刺眼的亮度，树的阴影显得更深。所有的浅色和深色都带有鲜明的对比，似乎世界即将完全被沉痛的黑白所占据。空气干燥，植物蒸腾出微弱的湿气。公园里的草虚弱地躺在那里，花瓣近乎褪色，树叶倒是维持着浓重的绿色，如果不算上那些枯死的枝条。  
“嘿，恰拉！”我仰起头，“给我一瓶酒吧！”  
就像昨天那样，酒瓶从树上掉下来。我接住，掀开盖子，猛灌几口，眯起眼睛。  
天啊，我的心呻吟着。我应该学着金斯堡的脚注中的样子用十五个“圣洁”来表达我对这瓶酒的赞美——酒精可以在一瞬间占领你所有的神经元——于是我就这样做了。  
“圣洁的傻瓜。”恰拉愣了愣，朝我翻了个白眼，“到你的旧金山去！”  
“不，不，我要去的是丹佛。”我冲她眨眨眼睛。我猜酒精还在掌控我的大脑，“如果你能跟我一起去最好。我带着你，一路开过大西洋去，在纽约登陆。然后我们南下，经过费城和多佛。接着往西边走，躲开华盛顿，到巴尔的摩去。”事实上我也没去过美国，所有的景色在我眼中都干枯得没有概念。我只能在脑海中勉强回忆着地图上的方位。  
“我想去迈阿密。我想看看基韦斯特。”恰拉说，接着抱怨起我没有浪漫的思想。她也开始喝酒，脸红起来，挑衅地笑着。  
“可惜那太远了，太靠南。我们得往东走。匹兹堡怎么样？然后我们直奔堪萨斯城……然后南下，到俄克拉荷马城去看看，然后我们到了达拉斯！不要停下，我们折回去，往北边，就是丹佛了！”  
“丹佛。”她挑挑眉毛，“当然。如果我可以在那里喝酒，在那里整晚跳舞，那么丹佛，没问题。”  
“是啊，是啊”我允诺着。  
“不，不够！该死的男孩子。洛杉矶！旧金山！你不能不到西海岸去。你不能。加利福尼亚！”恰拉冲我喊。她的眼睛燃烧着，带上了痴迷的色彩。  
“对，对，旧金山。”我重复道，“我有个同学在旧金山，连同他们一家子。我想我们会喜欢那里。我们年纪轻轻，将在那里体验一切。”  
然后我又喝了几口酒，恰拉也是。  
我们的疯言疯语已经结束，但幻觉仍然没有消失。只是念着那些城市的名字就给我们带来了巨大的满足感，像是我们把整个美国卷成烟卷来吸食。我们没能到奥兰多或者迈阿密，没能到西雅图，因为我们要保持我们旅程的合理性。尽管我们谁也没有车，谁也没有钱。

今天我还是不知道该去哪里睡觉，并且我打算拒绝恰拉的好意。但是我不再盯着地平线。我盯着恰拉的头发，它们看上去需要洗干净，再细致地扎起来：那会使她耐看许多。  
或许我们真的可以到美国去，成为加利福尼亚落魄、帅气、颓废的电影明星，被凯鲁亚克发现，被记录在他著作的角落。  
而现在。我觉得我得考虑些实际的事情，比如睡觉。我决定等到晚一些的时候潜回安东尼奥那里去，明天一早再跑出来。我的房间挨着窗子。这样，一来我没必要向他低头也能睡到我的床，二来我还能拿到我的钥匙和钱，顺便换掉这双丢脸的拖鞋。

那天我和恰拉告别的时候，她显得很忧伤。我拒绝了她的缘故。我甚至没直接跟她说她家的床单糟糕的厉害，我只是说我想试试和我的房东（是的，安东尼奥。他听到我这么叫他一定会气个半死。我很高兴）和解。  
但是她什么都知道。或者说她永远会往那边想。我觉得我或许理解她。  
“我们都是莫里亚蒂的孩子。”她坐在树上，在我站起身来的时候盯着我的后背，“我们注定要到路上去，像他们寻找老迪安一样寻找我们的父亲，我们在监狱里或者不在人世的父亲。”  
“……是啊。”我这样回答，脑子里是一个奇怪的人。一个悲伤，痴呆，沉默的男人。  
“你要去的话，带上我。”恰拉抬起眼皮，命令的语气，渴求的眼神。哦，上帝，她那一瞬间就像是姞内瓦·金。哦上帝，哦上帝，我不知道怎么拒绝她。  
“带上我。”她又说了一遍，“你会的，对吧？”  
“是啊。”我闭上眼睛，不敢和她对视，她的灵魂实在是太可怜了，她的灵魂在灼烤着我，“我会的。当我出发的时候我会跑到你家楼下，大声喊你的名字。喂，恰拉，你乐意跟我一起去找我们的爸爸吗？如果那时候你离家出走的父亲回来了，他一定会从窗口朝我啐唾沫，往我头上扔拖鞋。”  
恰拉瞪大眼睛，玩味地微笑。我终于松了口气，于是继续讲起来。“但是没关系。你晚上会醒着吧？那好，打开窗户跳下来，我接着你。然后我们到我的车上去。你知道那是什么车吧？老哈德孙。”  
“天啊，我还以为会是凯迪拉克。”她终于笑出声来，用力拍击着树干，身体抖得叫我害怕她会掉下来。但是她没有。“或许你该走啦。”她说，“要拿瓶酒吗？”  
“是的。”我冲她咧咧嘴。她扔了瓶酒给我。  
最后我离开那里，回头的时候看见恰拉在擦眼睛。

我从阳台翻进屋子里。从楼下看，整所房子都黑着灯。我大胆地四处转了转，发现安东尼奥根本就不在家。  
于是我安心地回到我的房间，做了一个深呼吸。天啊，我想念这里熟悉气味——我写字台上纸张和油墨的气味。我床单的气味。我地板的气味。我衣柜的气味。我把门掩好，找出我的运动鞋，钥匙和手机，然后摸了一些钱出来：只有一张5欧元的纸币，还有几个硬币。意外地发现我的打火机还完好无损。但是我现在一点也不想抽烟，我饿得厉害。上一次吃东西是昨天晚上睡觉之前，恰拉分了我几块饼干。或许我明天可以买点管饱的东西吃，我想，不过现在还是抓紧时间睡觉好一点。  
明天，啊，明天是个好东西。未来总是光明的。明天我手里就有钱了，明天我可以抽烟，明天我可以穿着运动鞋跑来跑去，只要我乐意。某一个明天我将拥有一辆自己的车。我喜欢想象这样的事。

我从安东尼奥的房子里溜出来的时候是早上六点半。安东尼奥在他的房间里睡得死死的。我不知道他昨天晚上去了什么地方，也不太关心这个。哦，早上六点半。我从家里出去，往公园的方向走。新鲜的空气里有夜里残余的酒精和荷尔蒙的气味。这些味道要等到这些西班牙人都爬起来上班的时候才能被清理干净。  
我路过一个酒吧，没开门，当然。他们一般下午才会开门，等着半夜那群疯子。我看到了火红的电吉他，扔在架子鼓边上。我受够了电吉他。这些酒吧缺乏萨克斯手。  
我这时候要命地盼着开学，盼着再遇见阿尔弗雷德和艾米丽他们。我真希望恰拉能跟我们一起聊聊。  
……唉，这可怜的姑娘啊！  
我拐过街角，找到我小时候时常光顾的面包店。店主曾经是个风姿绰约的少妇，近年上了岁数，身材也愈加臃肿起来。但是她是位好心的太太，面包味道不错，也便宜。我上前去拍门。  
我拍了很久，楼上才传来些动静。他愚蠢的丈夫大声咕哝着难听的词。她开口询问我是谁，迷茫的声音在清晨空旷的小巷里显得可怜得厉害，像是不明白自己怎么落到今天的境地。年轻的时候她这会儿才刚睡下：现在的她却要在这时候起来给人家干活挣饭钱了。都怪那该死的男人。如果那个男人肯勤快些，肯精明些，她也不至于这样悲惨。  
我忽然不忍心叫她起来替我拿面包。于是我说抱歉，我敲错了门。那个男人大声骂了我几句，她在一边轻轻劝着她，声音还带着睡意。我感觉自己做了错事，扰了一位好太太的清梦。但是她肯定很快又会睡去，再醒来的时候已经不记得我来过了。  
我在路上想了很多事情，来到树底下的时候迫不及待地想跟恰拉说说话。但是她还没有过来。我估计她要好久之后才能出现。我的肚子嚎叫着要吃东西。我应该在附近找一家面包店，然后在门口等到开门，叫他们帮我拿两条最便宜的长面包，那些又干又硬的长面包。它的外壳应该是酥脆的，有谷物的香味。当我咬下去的时候，口感就像是韧性饼干。最内心的地方应该有一点柔软的感觉。我想涂抹一些蜂蜜或者蓝莓果酱。哦，哦，新鲜出炉的长条面包。  
但是这个时间大概只能买到昨天的。那些该死的东西又冷又硬，像是石头或者铁器，总之不是用来吃的东西。冬天大概更糟糕，受潮的干面包太可怕了。  
我这么想着，觉得饥饿的感觉平静了一些，不再纠缠着我的胃。于是我坐下来点了一支烟。我已经不想走动了。这不是什么好消息。  
对了，我说过吗？我昨天晚上梦到一个人，不停地抚摸着我的头发。我觉得他很伤心，但是不知道为什么。又或许我知道，只是不想思考。  
我可能是睡着了，或者死了。我都不在乎。但是当有人抓着我的肩膀摇晃我的时候我睁开了眼睛。喔，恰拉。哎，恰拉！你可别哭啊，像是在战场上发现恋人的尸体的姑娘。那些人啊，他们的恋人在黑暗的房子里偷偷哭泣，他们的血肉在炮火中开出夺目的鲜花。  
我觉得我像是诗人。直到恰拉对我说话。  
“我带了面包，你要不要吃？”  
我天堂中的灵魂回到了我的躯体。我的胃在蠕动。  
“当然……当然！”我说。我连一句诗文的韵脚也找不到了。  
“那就拿啊！”她皱着眉头盯着我，“我猜你和你的房东……没能达成共识？”  
我想了想才明白她的意思。“啊……大概是这样。他没原谅我，我也不想和他道歉。”  
“真是可惜。”她耸耸肩，“所以你还是不能回去？”  
“我不知道。”我说，“恰拉，你抽烟吗？”  
“抽烟？喔，我很乐意，但是我抽不起。告诉我啊，你还是没地方住？”  
我拿了一支烟出来，拨开打火机，让烟草开始燃烧。呼气的时候烟气缭绕在眼前。尼古丁让我冷静了一些，“是啊，没地方住，大概吧。”  
“我今天不想回家了。”恰拉忽然压低声音，冲我眨眨眼睛，“要我说，我们到处转转吧，你看怎么样？”  
她说话的时候，我把烟递给她。看着女孩子把烟嘴衔进唇间是一种另类的视觉享受。不是所有姑娘都有抽烟的气质，我想，但是恰拉很合适。如果她穿着白衬衫和碎花裙子，如果她的嘴唇涂上大红色的唇彩，那会更合适的。  
“非常同意。”我回答。幸亏她没有邀请我去她的家……我不知道该怎么拒绝。  
“我想到那些酒吧去跳舞……”她靠过来，离我很近。我感觉我的汗毛竖起来了，天啊。“……可是我没有漂亮的衣服。我也没有钱来买鸡尾酒。”  
“但是我们还年轻。”我伤感地看着她，想起面包店的老板娘，“所以我们跳舞。我们应该跳舞。不管我们有没有钱。”  
“我们没有萨克斯手和长号手……”她把指尖夹着的烟递到我的嘴边。  
“但是我们可以唱歌。”我用舌头和嘴唇接过来，几乎碰到她的手指。她狡黠地笑起来。  
“对啊，对啊。我们可以跳舞，我们可以唱歌，然后我们就什么都不记得了……不记得了。不关心了。不用管了……”她说着，头垂下去，垂在我的肩膀上。恰拉睡着了，我猜她起床之后一定空着肚子喝了一整瓶啤酒。我这时候才想起她带来的面包——又冷又硬的长面包，但是很管饱。

那天晚上，我和恰拉爬上了一辆公交车。  
可能在某个不知名的梦里，我曾幻想着在晚间乘公交往不知名的地方前进。我记得小时候安东尼奥给我看过一部电影，讲的是一个男孩半夜搭上了一列去往北极的快车。我想象中的北极要比电影里奇特得多。但是从来，从来没有一列极地特快来接我，我也从没有胆量在黄昏离开熟悉的地方。我对夜晚的马德里理所当然地好奇，同时怀着畏惧，如同闯入夜晚舞会的一只老鼠。  
我和恰拉蜷缩在最后一排座位上，椅子之间的距离狭窄得叫人伸不开腿脚。我把口袋里所有的钱掏出来，我们猫下腰，在其他乘客看不到的地方借着窗外路灯的光线清点我们的财产，猜测着这些钱是不是足够我们到酒吧去看看。遗憾的是钱太少了。  
开始车里很安静，零星几个座位上有人。我听到一个响亮而持续的呼噜声，夹杂着那个人自己梦中的絮叨和另外一些人不满的低声咒骂。偶尔有报纸薄而脆的纸张颤动的声音，我不知道是风的缘故还是有人在黑暗中阅读。更偶尔的时候有水瓶子倾倒的声音和吞咽声。这些奇怪的声音混合成城市夜晚公交的交响乐。我觉得挺有意思，恰拉也这么想。我能看见她兴奋地直眨眼睛。我也在眨眼睛。事实上公交车里弥漫着一种难以形容的气味，像是风干的汗，长久没有洗澡的味道，穿了许多年的胶底布鞋。某些我不愿多想的东西腐烂的味道。还有热气腾腾的美式快餐的味道飘出来，意外地令人没有食欲。而所有气味都被一种辛辣的气味统治了，或许这就是我们眨眼睛的原因。或许是红椒粉。谁知道呢。  
直到在某一站，车门打开时涌进了大概有十几位漂亮的姑娘。当她们身上的香水味霸道地占领了整辆公交车的时候，恰拉对我耳语，告诉我我们要和她们一同下车。再过三站。  
那些女孩子们在我们的前排夸张地叹息着坐下来，因为刚才交谈中的笑话夸张地大笑。我不知道她们是所有人一起说话还是三两个地交谈，因为她们爽朗的嗓音此起彼伏，不给这辆老旧的公交车喘息的时机。我偷偷盯着离我们最近的黑发姑娘，她的眼眶显得很深，我不知道是不是眼妆的缘故。嘴唇像大红色的蝴蝶，说起话来翅膀翻飞不停，以极快又极富有力度的带有南方口音的西班牙语敲击着她的朋友们和我们的鼓膜，就像弗拉明戈的舞步。  
在她发现我之前，我闭上了眼睛。渐渐我模糊了姑娘们言谈中的单词，只能听到她们无穷的节奏与韵律。

直到最后我们也没有到酒吧去。那一站女孩子们叫嚣着站起身来，像鹦鹉一样炫耀地抖动着羽毛离开这个沉默的铁皮笼子时，我和恰拉在黑暗中对视了几秒。我们从彼此眼中看到了犹豫的，惊慌的自己。  
于是，我们直到马约尔广场才下了车。  
“……在这里也能跳舞。”很久之后，我对恰拉说。  
她摇了摇头，咬着嘴唇眨眨眼睛，然后又摇了摇头。  
“我再也不想跳舞了。你知道吗，罗维诺。”疲倦的影子在她身上萦绕不散，“我再也不会想要跳舞了。”  
“真巧。”我叹息，水蒸气喷在自己的手心里，“我也是。”

第二天早上，我在马约尔广场一个有石阶的角落醒来，一半是因为夜晚把那些石头弄得冰凉，一半是因为我尚且无法适应这硬邦邦的触感。还有，我饿得厉害。于是我坐起身，发现恰拉还在我旁边的地方，像一只弃猫一样可怜地睡着，还蹙着眉头。  
我忽然不知道自己应该做什么了。我重新躺下来，这才觉得腰和背疼的厉害，但是我暂且不想搭理这些。我脸朝着天空，太阳还没完全出来，上边的颜色像是掺了水的牛奶。不知道从哪儿飞来几只乌黑的鸽子，落在我身边，好奇地啄着我的手。我动动指头就把它们吓跑了。不远的地方有个古怪的老太太，穿着中世纪模样的灰衣裳和米白色披肩，银灰色的稀疏的头发一丝不苟地挽成一小团发髻，发根在头皮上牵出发白的纹路，看得我脑袋发紧。她鼻梁上架着金丝边儿的眼镜，好家伙，有酒瓶子底那么厚，完全不夸张。那位老人家笑得像个充满智慧的老巫婆。没有贬义。她手里不停歇地打着毛线，两根镀银的钩针像是在进行一种精密、复杂而优美的仪式，让我看得挺入迷，却始终不知道那作品会是什么东西。  
我又在冰凉的祭台上翻滚了几下，眨眨眼，那位神秘的老人家就消失了。我有种说不明白的感觉，好像她是凌晨人人都还在享受睡梦之时游荡在马德里街巷里的千万个幽灵之一。我从肺里深深吐出一口属于昨天的陈朽空气，又一次直起腰板，把发麻的双脚搁在地上。站起身走了几步，忽然觉得我也加入了那些幽灵的行列，自由而寂寞。  
我毫无目的性地思考，甚至直到我停下的时候也不知道自己究竟想了什么。我不得不在某个时间把恰拉叫醒，和她一起到附近的树荫下面躲躲。这个星期日的太阳伸着懒腰，无私地把圣光洒在这片上帝保佑的土地上。事实上他太过无私，以至于直接暴露在其热情之下有很大的被紫外线灼伤的风险。  
恰拉弹起身子的时候我被吓了一跳。  
“……放轻松点儿！”我咽下口水，和她说。  
“爱丽丝的早饭！”她大为光火地从石阶上跳下去，在我面前跺着脚，“我昨天晚上就该回去的。我那个他妈的妹妹会担心的，你知道吗？”  
就好像这都是我的错。  
“好吧，”我翻了个白眼，“那么我们现在到你家去还来得及吗？”  
恰拉用她缭绕着烟雾的眼睛看着我：“那不重要。”

重要。  
我打开一瓶酒，坐在恰拉的沙发上。旁边那个位置的皮面已经不存在了，弹簧一根根蹦出来。重要，我想，对恰拉来说，重要就是回到她那个把自己关在屋子里的妹妹身边，把我扔在沙发上，扔给一堆酒瓶子。  
我倒不介意她对那个可怜的爱丽丝的关怀。我只是想看看那个爱丽丝的样子，看看她是不是像恰拉那么漂亮。  
重要。  
我快速地仰起头，让三分之一瓶酒从我干涸的食道进入我一无所有的胃抑或是我一无所有的大脑。我眨眨眼睛，意识到一件事情。  
重要。我可能是爱上恰拉了。我早该爱上她的。重要。  
我几乎要尖叫着把重要这个该死的词赶出我的大脑，但同时我的大脑又在不停对我尖叫着这个词。我不得不又喝了很多啤酒来保持神志清醒，可是却起到了反效果。  
我该走了。我想。

（4）  
接下来的事，毫无疑问，应该是整个故事的高潮。可是我要在这里告诉你，我并不是在讲一个编造的睡前故事，也不是在拍一部文艺而煽情的电影。我既没有心思也没有足够的素材来剪辑一个长镜头给你。如果你要听真实的经过，那么我就从安东尼奥的说法里把他们理出来。反正，拜酒精和坠落所赐，我把这段内容忘得一干二净。

安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的焦虑已经持续了将近四天。而一切的起因都源于他的养子罗维诺·瓦尔加斯手中的那个烟头。死亡般的灰黑色之间闪烁的红光像是恶魔的眼睛，嘲笑着他的一切努力。而罗维诺像是被那魔鬼蛊惑，从他的身边消失了。  
众所周知地，安东尼奥是一个友善而充满活力的人。就算是在抑郁的青春期，他还是留给人们足够开朗的印象。因此，很少有人会去追究他晦暗的童年时光，就连罗维诺，尽管他曾多次表现出好奇，最终也还是没有过问。安东尼奥并不记得自己的亲生父母，直到他在一位富有的企业家遗孀的资助下奔赴马德里攻读大学之前，他生活的范围仅限于格拉纳达近郊的一家孤儿院。或许正是这样的原因使他对于当时年幼的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯产生了同情。他并不知道为什么是这个孩子，但是上帝为他选择了他。安东尼奥几乎每天都在学业与零工之间奔忙，但他给自己规定，每个周末都到孤儿院去探望这个孩子。他知道罗维诺对他的依赖日益强烈，也知道自己对罗维诺的重视有增无减。于是，在他临近毕业并找到一份有稳定薪水的工作后，他决定将罗维诺正式收为自己的养子。  
正是那天，他与罗维诺所在的孤儿院院长进行了一番谈话。院长听说他的决定后显得很吃惊，因为人们更多地要求收养4岁以下的小孩子，而非11岁的男孩。安东尼奥并未对此多加解释。这并不影响他顺利地拿到了资料的复印件，但在为他开具证明之前，院长忽然叹了口气，带着虚假的慈善的眼睛盯住了他。  
“你真的想要收养这个孩子吗，费尔南德斯先生？”他说。  
“我想我的态度已经足够明确了，先生。”  
“但是我认为有些事你应该知道。”院长坐在办公桌后，摇摇头，“比如，这个孩子到底是为什么进了孤儿院。”  
“……我并不关心。”安东尼奥在回答之前稍稍迟疑了一下。确实，他并不关心，事实上他甚至不知道自己进孤儿院的原因。他只是好奇而已。  
院长露出一种类似于阴谋得逞的笑，让大学毕业生浑身发冷。  
“出于尊重您的知情权，我还是应该告诉您。瓦尔加斯先生和他的弟弟被孤儿院收养，是因为他们的父母正在蹲监狱。吸毒，你知道吗？他们的父母都吸毒。我认为他们的血液里甚至都带着瘾君子的基因。这样的评价可能不客观，但如果是我，我会更慎重一些。事实上，我们还有很多可怜的孩子等着收养……”  
“不，我不介意。”安东尼奥严肃地打断了院长的话，几乎从椅子上跳起来。他不想要别的孩子，罗维诺是天赐的礼物。他试图是自己平静下来，但是他的心脏跳得很快，他几乎能听见血液流动的声音。  
“好吧，既然您这么说了。”院长又叹了口气，肚子上的脂肪在白衬衫的包裹中颤动着。  
“……您说，罗维诺还有个弟弟？”接过证明的时候，安东尼奥忽然想起刚刚的另一个信息。如果罗维诺有个弟弟，为什么那个孩子从来没提过？  
“是的。”院长摆出一种官方的微笑，“不过那个孩子早就被领走了。他被带走的时候，瓦尔加斯先生哭得很厉害，之后发了一场高烧。现在，我们觉得他完全不记得那之前的事了，包括他的弟弟。”

安东尼奥从来没有因为收养罗维诺而后悔过。那个孩子的学习成绩堪称优异，除了暴躁的性格让他难以交到朋友之外，他完全用不着安东尼奥担心。不过，安东尼奥还是小心地让罗维诺和烟酒保持距离，尽管理智告诉他，罗维诺的父母是瘾君子与这个孩子毫无关系，但他认为对于这点还是谨慎些为好。他是这样地希望罗维诺能成长为一个健康快乐的人，因此，看到烟草的恶魔无声无息地将罗维诺拉拢到它的阵营中时，安东尼奥的愤怒也就有情可原了。  
但是，如果他知道发脾气的后果是这样，他一定会忍住而采取更温和的办法。

是的，到现在，将近四天的时间。罗维诺曾经回来过一次，他舍不得把熟睡的男孩吵醒，但是天亮之后罗维诺再一次消失了。他甚至怀疑那只是过度担忧使他产生的幻觉。  
那时候他正在吃午饭，一个生番茄。他这两天都吃不下太多东西。忽然，他听到一阵急促的捶门声。当安东尼奥打开门的时候，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯站在那里，手里还拿着酒瓶子。他的眼睛蓄满泪水，脸红得不正常，站在那里摇摇晃晃，完全失去了平衡感。  
罗维诺喝醉了，安东尼奥想。  
他试图给他的孩子一个拥抱，事实上他也快要哭出来了。安东尼奥手足无措地站在门口，直到罗维诺用力将他推开，往屋里走去。  
“罗维，你怎么啦？”安东尼奥终于找回了自己的心跳。他转过身，大步朝着他的孩子走过去。  
“……老子没事。”他听到罗维诺低声的嘟哝。那个孩子走到了窗户边上，推开玻璃窗大口呼吸着空气。如果那个时候他能意识到危险，他就该冲过去把他抱下来。安东尼奥将为此后悔很久。  
“你到哪里去了？”他拉出桌子下的一把椅子，坐在上面，面朝罗维诺。  
“没去哪儿。松树林里吧。”  
“松树林？”  
“……没什么。”  
“你喝醉了，罗维。我去给你弄点东西吃，好吗？还是你需要躺一会儿？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯？”  
他看到罗维诺闭上眼睛，坐在窗台上的身体剧烈摇晃起来。安东尼奥感觉到了不对劲，但是当他从椅子上弹起来冲过去的时候已经晚了——就像是慢镜头一样，他的孩子倒下去，栽向窗外。  
任何当事人的叙述都不足以清晰地还原现场。安东尼奥的思维也成了碎片，理智阻止了他从打开的窗户跳下去，但并没有阻止他疯狂地冲到楼下。躺在地上一动不动的男孩儿和周围的鲜血令他双眼发黑，几乎是跪倒在地上。就像有人在身后顶了他的膝窝。他并不知道是不是全楼的人都立刻躁动起来，也不知道是谁帮他叫了救护车。他的脑子是空白的，完全失去了一切反应能力。后来，他们在罗维诺的左手臂上发现了很深的掐痕，几乎掐出淤痕的那种。安东尼奥忘记了，但他也承认，那或许是他留下的。

将近一周后，罗维诺在医院的床上苏醒时，第一眼就看到了趴在床边的安东尼奥。他的脸颊凹下去，下巴上布满了胡茬。那双眼睛原本是忽明忽暗的绿色，此时却布满了黯淡无光的血丝。它们深陷在被黑眼圈包围的眼眶之中，此时正瞪大了看着他。  
罗维诺冲他的监护人扯了扯嘴角。

……然后，那个混蛋结结实实地哭了一顿，说老实话，吓得我够呛。  
好吧，我不想说其他的。这是我醒来之后安东尼奥所告诉我的一切。接下来，我只需要养好我的骨头。如果能赶上正式开学之前，那就再好不过了。在等着安东尼奥来看我这会儿，我想要先睡一觉。  
希望亲爱的老阿尔弗雷德不要忘了我，还有可爱的艾米丽、法国人弗朗西斯和那个马修。其实，我早该答应和他们一起到美国去的。  
明年暑假吧，我想。

END


End file.
